Bad Love
by WizardRunnerTributeDemigod
Summary: Sequel to 'Bad Guy' Annabeth Chase is embracing her inner devil with new found boyfriend Percy Jackson, but what happens when the police get envolved? Or when her judgmental parents come into the picture?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I present to you the long awaited sequel to Bad Guy! It may suck-let me now what yo think of the title, my other 2 ideas were Bad Girl or Bad World. Tell me if you think I could change anything!**

**L-O-V-E Y-O-U A-L-L**

**~Joy #.#**

Annabeth POV

"I still can't believe we went through with this" I mumbled from the passenger seat, Percy chuckled and squeezed my hand, his other occupied with the black cadillac's wheel. Thalia chatted over the phone with Piper, updating her and the gang what was going on. The Gang. I've never been part of a group, of any sorts.

"Where off to next?" She clicked the phone off and eagerly leaned forward to get a good look out the front window, Percy shrugged.

I squealed,"You know what? lets just, like, rent a hotel room or something" Percy looked back a Thalia for any objection, she just smiled and nodded, I startled myself with my sudden girly outburst

"We have to include the others!" Was all she had to say before turning back to her phone, she sped across the keys then held it to her ear- when she spoke her voice mimicked Harley's deep voice requesting Piper, Nico, Hazel, Frank, Leo and then she flipped over and called Jason. He surprised by saying yes, a goodie-two shoes skipping school, although at his school-college-he was free to take time off. Lucky duck.

"Holiday Inn is open, we could rent 2 rooms" I opened my mouth to question about where we would get this money,"Never question pick pocketing" He held up sleek silver card, Dawn Snoltgras was engraved on the back. Thalia ripped the thin card from his two fingers and typed feverishly on her phone making reservations. I turned back to Percy, he smiled and leaned across the dash board. His finger tilted my chin up, making our lips meet together. Our lips moved together in harmony, our kissed just turned into a french when Thalia cleared her throat.

"Okay, Percy, stop shoving your tongue down her throat and lets go, its set up. oh and get ready to hot wire another car-we have to pick them up." For sure which ever teacher this car belongs too will reconize it if it come to pick anybody up.

Percy groaned and pulled the car into the lot, choosing a place as far away from the front door.

"Scram kelp head" Thalia popped out of the car

"Pine cone face" He countered

"Barnarcle breath"

"Guys," I stepped I between both of them. Thalia growled and rushed towards the door, leaving us alone

Percy gave me his baby seal eyes,"Can't you come with me? It's a long car ride..." He whined, I smiled and gave him a lingering kiss

"You'll survive" I raced over to Thalia, who already managed to cover the long car packed lot and barge in to the front desk, interrupting a family, demanding her 2 rooms, a family suite-2 queen sized beds and a single and then a normal 2 single bed room. she leaned over the marble counter and whispered harsh words in the front clerk's ear, the clerk's face lit up, she straightened her vest, patted her hair down and handed over the keys.

"What did you threaten her with?" I asked when we joined together, heading to the elevator,

Thalia shrugged,"Nothing, I just said that 4 hot and sexy guys would be staying here for a few days, I just didn't mention 2 out of the 4 were taken and one was gay. And the last one was a super hyper mechanic that'll steal everything you own," she punched a few buttons," we're off to floor 3"

the smooth ride up was silent, and awkward, another couple and family breathed loudly and were stone still. Half way through stepping off the elevator Percy called me

"Your contact name for him is cutie?" Thalia snorted when I pulled my phone out.

_Annabeth? His voice was constricted and nervous_

_"Percy? What is it?" I fumbled over my words silghtly _

_Someone caught onto us, be ready to lie low as soon as we get there, Percy cursed under his breath using his road rage voice_

_"Percy, who?" Thalia and I walked into our rooms, there were conjoined_

_The police _


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Fell free to shout. I give you all the right to murder me in anger. I have not updated in like 4 weeks! I feel awful! I do have reasons, pathetic or not.**

**Well a lot of stuff has happened. My dad came home from his 10 month deployment to Afghanistan. Yay! So I have been at his house (parents divorced), and I forgot my laptop (I face palmed when I noticed), also he's been gone to long his internet expired, so even if I had my laptop I had no internet. **

**And, This story doesn't feel right. I really have to force myself to come up with ideas, gather the energy to write another chapter. I can't really do that. I know a lot of you love this story (I don't know why. It's a pile sh*t). **

**DO NOT PANIC! This story is not going to be stopped. Bad love is. Not the sequel. You're all thinking, 'wow, whats wrong with her? Is she on drugs? That made no sense. I no it did. I will write a sequel, just not Bad Love. Hopefully you got the message. **

**Here is going to be the new sequel. Good Girl**

**YOU MUST BE ANGRY WITH ME, BUT I STILL LOVE YOU! **

**~Joy ^.^**


End file.
